Silent Tears
by Cat2Paws
Summary: This is a story of how a 11 year old Sirius fights his way through school being a Physical Mute and how in the end he comes to tell his friend his tragic story of pain and torture.. Rated M just in case of future chapters. I suck at summary's and do NOT own anything apart from the plot and my OC Atlas Black and Harry clayton who is replacing Petter because i don't like him.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I do not own any of Harry Potters characters, so there for i do not get any money for this story.**

****Sirius writing****

"Talking out loud"

'_thinking'_

Chapter 1

Hello readers my name is Sirius Black, I am 11 years old and i am what people would call a physical mute. I have been a mute since i was 6 or 7 years old, the reason why I am how I am will be explained latter on in this story.  
As of what i am doing now is I'm standing at the entrance way to platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross on my own as my parents are too busy to accompany me. I wont lie, I am scared being on my own in a big place with only a quill and parchment to help me communicate to people, anyway I'm stood staring at the barrier, I take a deep breathe and run at the brick wall. Can't help but gasp at the sight in front of me.  
People of all ages standing in groups talking, laughing and even mothers crying, I couldn't help but wish that my family was lake these family's. I shake my head and climb onto the train parked in the station and start looking for a empty room, to my luck it didn't take me long to find a room and get comfy I look out the window and watched as children between 11 and 16 years old say good-bye and split off with their friends. I closed my eyes as i was tired due to a restless sleep last night with my eyes closed i felt the train start to move and opened my eyes I heard a knock at the door, the door opened and a kid that looked the same age as me came in.  
"Can I sit with you, everywhere else is full?" He asked and i couldn't help stare at his unruly black hair and round classes.  
I nodded at him and he came in and placed his trunk on the shelf above him. He sat down and looked at me for a minute then stated.  
"Hi, my names James Potter what's yours?" i looked at him for a while wondering how i was going to tell him my name then remembered I had a quill and parchment in front of me, i lent towards the paper as he did the same I picked up the pen.  
****My names Sirius Black.**** I wrote, He looked at me so i added.** **Sorry I can't speak.**** He nodded then asked me why i couldn't speak, I really didn't know what to say. What do you say to a complete stranger, who you only know his name. Then it came to me one word, Lie.  
****I damaged my voice box in an accident when i was younger, I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mined.**** I wrote to him and he looked sad for a second before looking at me and said Sorry.  
We started a conversion about school and i found out that he liked quidditch as well, It wasn't long before a kid our age with dark blond hair and scares on his face asked if he could sit with us.  
"Sure you can sit with us, my names James Potter and this quiet kid is Sirius Black." James introduced me so that i didn't have to write anything.  
"Hi I'm Remus Lupin, can i ask why didn't Sirius introduce himself?" The blond kid asked.  
****Because I'm a mute, I damaged my voice box in an accident.**** I wrote and handed the page to Remus.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude." He apologized, Handing me the page back so i could write again.  
****It's okay, i get that question quite a bit.** **I wrote and he smiled, i liked to make people smile and laugh.  
****I could talk but it really hurts bad and i don't like the sound of my voice now so i stopped talking altogether.**** i showed them.  
"Well we wouldn't ask you to talk if that's how you feel." Remus said and James nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah mate and we don't want to see you in pain." James added on.  
****So you guys will be my friends then.**** I showed them with a hopeful look an my face.  
"Of course we'll be your friends wont we Remus." James answered and Remus was the one to nod this time in agreement.  
I was happy to know i had two friends, before coming here i had no friends at all because as my family would put it 'Who'd want to be friends with someone who can't talk.'  
For the rest of the train ride we just made conversations, all the way there i couldn't help the smile on my face.  
I was really looking forward to a year away from the place i never called a home, and hoping that my new friends would be in the same house as me.

**Please R&R **

**I will try to update when i can and sorry that the chapter is short...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We arrived at the station in hogsmead, you couldn't see much as it was dark around us. We was greeted by a huge guy with a long beard, when i looked at him he sort of scared me as he shouted for first years to follow him, we walked out of the train station and to a bunch of old looking boats on a black like lake. He then instructed us olny 4 to a boat, so i climbed in with my two new friends and got my notebook out and wrote down to show them.  
**I bet you his boat sinks.** I watched as they tried to hide there laughter as the other boy tried to look at what i wrote, so i tapped James and pointed to the kid.  
"Hello, can i help you?" James asked the the boy with light brown hair and chocolate eyes.  
"I was just wondering if that was about me that the boy wrote?" The kid squeaked out and i justed looked at him funny.  
"No it isn't about you, what's your name?" Remus answered then asked giving me my notebook back.  
"My names Harry Clayton, what about you guys?" He mumbled and looked between us to see who would answer first.  
James and Remus introduced themselve and the boy truned to me, so i wrote.  
**My names Sirius Black.** And he looked at me a little funny but i was used to it by now, before he could ask why i couldn't talk James answered the unasked question for me.  
"He can't talk because he damaged his voice box."  
"Oh okay so what did you write to them anyway?" He asked looking back at me, so i handed him my notebook and pointed to what i wrote before my name. By the time we had all stopped laughing, well when they stopped laughing mine was more scilent it was time to get off the boats and walk to the great castle above us. When we finally made it we was greeted by an old women in a green robe and black pointy hat.  
"Good evening children, my name is Professor McGonagaul and i will be sorting you into your house." As she said this it had reminded me of the warning i got off my parents.  
"If you would follow me please." She ordered us and we all followed her into a giant room with 4 tableds in a line and one at the head of the hall this was called the Great Hall, I was amazing to see the roof looked like the sky outside and candles flouting.  
"I will call you out in alfabectial order of your last name." She stated and i only paid attention when she called my name out and James pushed me towards the stool with a hat on it. I sat down at looked to the Slytherin table to see some of my family glaring at me, I knew i wanted to be in any house but Slytherin.  
The hat was placed on my head and i jumped when it started ton speek. "So another Black to welcome at this school, i see but you are so different from the others scilent one. You are already loyal to your 3 friends and you will need them as the years to come will be difficult for you, I place you in GRYFFINDOR." He shouted the last bit out to the hall, I took the hat off and place it down. I watched as a few people went shocked for the first time a Black had been place in the house of lions. I sat down and looked to were my family was and the all honestly looked like they could kill me, so i turned to look at the table. I listened to were my friends were being placed, I was happy and cheared when Harry was placed with me and we both cheared when Remus was also placed in Gryffindor and i felt him sit down next to me, I was excited when James got Gryffindor which was no suprise considering all Potters went into Gryffindor.  
After awhile of not looking up from my plate i felt someone nudge me, I looked up into worrid brown eyes.  
"You okay Sirius?" Remus asked me.  
I shook my head and wrote that my family looked like they wanted to kill me or something like that.  
"Well ignor them, were here now and well stick up for you." James stated and we all started eating, making coversations with each other.


End file.
